


Pokemon Amber

by Sir Tristan (Jorb)



Series: Old fanfics [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorb/pseuds/Sir%20Tristan
Summary: Here is the amazing Pokemon fanfic, Pokemon Amber.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with Skalter99 and Piogre314 on deviantArt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of the amazing Pokemon fanfic, Pokemon Amber.
> 
> In this chapter, we meet Alex and Ben, and they get their first Pokemon.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna..." Crash!

"STUPID RADIO!" Alexander cried. "Why do you play that song every morning?!?"  
Alex lifted himself gingerly off of the bed, then, after a moment's thought, lowered himself back in. He had nothing to do that day, after all. School had ended last year. Most kids went off to become Pokémon Trainers. Alex wasn't really that interested, he... RING RING!

Rolling out of bed, Alex stumbled over to the telephone. "Hello?" Alex half yawned as answered it. "Hey, Alex! Get out here right now, you have to see this!"

Alex let out an annoyed sigh; his cousin Benjamin was always showing him some "incredible discovery" or another.

When Alex got out, Ben was standing outside the house, pointing frantically at a Trainer. "Look, look! Isn't that the Trainer Brendan? The guy who stopped Kyogre and Groudon?"

"Don't be foolish Ben, that's just a fairy tale people tell around campfires. There was no..."

"D'ya think WE could be Trainers sometime?" Ben interrupted, gazing at the supposed Brendan.

Normally Alex would have blown this off as another of Ben's little short-lived ambitions that never got anywhere. But when he looked at "Brendan", he somehow knew that this was the real Brendan, that despite his rational thinking, he believed the story of the Great Sootopolis battle. And most importantly, he finally knew that this was what he wanted. He wanted to be a Trainer.

Alex looked at Ben, and realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe, Ben. I don't know how we can get Pokémon to start with, though. They don't just give them out to anyone with a soft spot for cuddly things." Ben gave him a grin. "On the contrary Alex. In just half an hour, Brendan will guide the first ten arrivals to the Safari Zone on a tour, with an ending bonus of their pick of Pokémon!" Alex sighed. "Well then it's pointless, there's probably already a crowded gathered." Ben gave a slight chuckle. "What do you think I've been doing all morning?" he asked. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a crumpled flier. "Early Swellow gets the Wurmple." he said. "Or in this case, early wanna-be trainer gets to go and collect all the fliers and burns them before anyone else gets a chance to know about the special offer." Alex gave a small smile. He turned to face his house. He could leave it for some adventuring; it wouldn't be going anywhere. "Alright Ben, I'm in." he sighed. He turned around to face his cousin "Now lets ge-" Ben was already gone, halfway down the road running at the speed of a wild Linoone. Smiling, Alex raced to catch up.

The two quickly arrived at the Safari Zone, just in time to see Brendan walk inside. "There he is!" exclaimed Ben, excited. "We're actually going to get Pokémon! I can't wait!" Alex chuckled at his friends enthusiasm, and asked, "So... what Pokémon should we get?" Ben stopped dead. "Uhh... you know, I didn't really think about that... maybe a fire type?" Alex responded saying, "Fire sounds good. Let's just go in, Brendan can probably help us choose."

"Let's see, guys. You both want something with fire, but you don't know what?" asked Brendan, after the two had entered.

"Yes, sir," Ben stammered. "We don't know much about Pokémon, I'm afraid."

"Well, here. Take a look at my Pokédex," Brendan replied. "Let me narrow down the search to fire types."

"Ooh, I like the look of that one..." said Alex. "And that one looks pretty cool..." said Ben.

Minutes later, Alex and Ben had their picks inside Pokéballs in their hands. Ben had picked something called a Growlithe, while Alex had gone with a Torchic.  He didn't know quite why he picked it; he had just remembered an old myth about something called a Moltres, a bird of fire. Torchic reminded him of this, and got his favor.

"Now remember, before you go out on your own, stop at the store and grab supplies," Brendan had advised. So here they were, getting food and medicine. They had their bags full, but before they left, Alex noticed the lottery corner. When he was little, Alex had watched people with Pokémon go up to the counter, stand for a few seconds while the lady checked the computer, and walk away disappointed. Alex saw this as pointless, and told himself that he would never waste his time with that. Perhaps it was his exciting day so far, or maybe that he was feeling lucky, but he went up to the counter and took a ticket. "Please let me check the PC for a match," the lady said pleasantly. Alex checked his Pokétch. He really needed to get... "WE HAVE A WINNER!" the lady exclaimed, holding out a colored cube. "What's this?" Alex asked. "It's called a Rubik's Cube," the lady explained, "It's a puzzle." Alex started twisting the sides around as he walked out. He really didn't know what to do with it. It was now truly messed up. Oh well, he'd solve it later. For now, though, he was ready to go.  He and Ben stopped at the Pokémon Center one last time, then prepared to go. Alex had no idea what would become of him, but whatever would, he did know he was prepared for whatever came his way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And after a long wait, here is chapter two of Pokemon Amber! Apologies to those who were waiting a long time for this (you know who you are, you can stop complaining now), now it's here. In this chapter, Alex and Ben have their first battle.

"Wait," Alex heard as he was about to leave the Pokémon Center. He stopped. What was Ben stalling for now? "Before we just wander off, we need to decide which one of us is going to be the leader." "Can't we both be leaders?" Alex asked. "We can both make decisions, but we need to have one person who can overrule the other. Otherwise, anytime we disagree, we'll just keep arguing forever and look like idiots." Alex wanted to ignore this, but Ben had a point, and if there was one thing Alex didn't like, it was looking like an idiot. "Alright, Ben, what do we do?" "Well, we used to settle these things with thumb wrestling, but I don't think that's decisive enough. Besides, you always win. I think that, well, having new Pokémon and all…" "You're on!" Alex interrupted. 

Both pulled out their new pokéballs, and released their Pokémon. Alex sent out his Torchic, a small orange bird with yellow highlights, while Ben sent out a Growlithe, an orange dog with black stripes. "Let's try this out," Alex said. "Torchic! Use... uh... whatever you know how to use!" Torchic, slightly confused, ran over to Growlithe and raked his claw over Growlithe's face, causing it to wince. "That must have been Scratch..." commented Alex. "My turn," said Ben. "Use Bite, Growlithe!" Growlithe barked, and bit Torchic, causing it to recoil in pain. Worried, Alex said "Torchic! Use Scratch again!" However, Torchic just shook it's head, and then opened its beak, and sent a flurry of small red objects at Growlithe, which then took a step back and cringed. "What?" Alex exclaimed, "I said use Scratch!" "You should be glad," Ben noted, "that your Torchic is powerful enough to know Ember already. On the other hand, Growlithes would already know that move from the start... Use Ember, Growlithe!" However, instead of performing the move, Growlithe simply sneezed. Ben simply stood there for a moment, and then said, "Growlithe, I am willing to forgive you for that, because that was absolutely adorable." Alex just smirked. "Torchic, use Ember again!" Torchic did as instructed, and Growlithe, now dizzy, fell to the ground. Growlithe had fainted. "What?" Ben cried, shocked at Alex's victory. 

Two hours later, Ben was still moping. "I can't believe I lost!" he kept repeating. He also tried multiple times to pay reward money to Alex, who politely denied it each time. He was busy with the toy he won at Lilycove. "Man, this thing is impossible!" he said. "I managed to solve one side, but then I couldn't solve another one without messing up the first one." He threw it back in his pack. When both Pokémon were fully healed, they started to go. "Well, I suppose we should go. Your lead," Ben muttered reluctantly. Alex thought for a moment. This was Ben's idea, after all. He had gotten them into this mess. Maybe he should be the one who led his own journey. "No," Alex replied, "this is your quest. I won the battle, but you can't give the decisions to me. You lead, and I'll fight for you." Ben grinned. "Alright," he said, "let's go." They quickly made their way to Fortree, stopping here and there to train their Pokémon. When they finally got to Fortree, Alex pulled out his Rubik's Cube again. He started twisting it around randomly. 

"Having trouble?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 3! We finally meet the mysterious voice from last chapter, and watch as he thoroughly owns the grunt of this new team. Who is this team, what do they want with the research station? Well, I can only answer one of those. But I'm sure it can't be good.

"Having trouble?"

Alex looked up. There stood a boy, not much taller than he, with a Raichu at his side. "Need help with that cube you've got there?" he offered calmly. Alex, without thinking handed the toy over.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Daedalus, but my friends call me Dave. Or, they would if I had any friends. I'm kind of an outcast because of… well, never mind. Who are you two?"

Ben promptly gave his name, Pokénav number, address, ID number, the fact that he was the leader, and how many times he ate mud pies as a kid. Alex didn't answer. He was watching the Rubik's cube, which was slowly coming together in Dave's hands, while he glanced at it occasionally. Alex heard a whisper in his ear, and realized that Ben was telling him to give his name. "I'm Alex," he said matter-of-factly, looking up from the puzzle. "I'm the main fighter."

"Interesting," Dave said, grinning, "I've seen a lot of Trainer groups passing through Fortree lately. Are you here to challenge the gym leader?"

"Wait," Ben said, "Why are you staying? If you have Pokémon, why didn't you just pass through?"

"Actually, I'm just here to study the architecture," Dave replied, "The treehouses…"

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY, NOBODY LEAVES! WE HAVE A RAID GOING ON AT THE WEATHER STATION AND WE'RE NOT LETTING ANYONE NEAR!"

Alex looked over and saw some people in green and brown uniforms, one of them holding a megaphone. "Hey!" Ben exclaimed, "They're blockading our way to Mauville!"

Dave looked up. "Mauville? Then I can't get home!" He tossed the now solved cube to Alex and raced over.

Alex and Ben looked at each other, then walked over to where Dave was screaming at the man with the megaphone. "This is beyond illegal! I'm a minor, and you are holding me and everyone else in this town hostage! The power is down here, and now I can't get back home to Mauville without going miles around!"

"Calm down," the man said smoothly, "the team can't let you through right now, but in a couple days you can pass on through as you wish."

"In a couple days I need to be home to watch the eclipse," Dave retorted. "It happens only once a decade, and I need to see it for my research."

"Look, this is getting annoying, kid. You wanna battle me for your passage?"

Dave's face calmed. "No," he said. He turned around.

Ben decided that it was the right time to talk. "Look, Dave, let's take this guy. Your Raichu looks pretty powerful. We can take him no problem."

"We probably could," Dave muttered.

"That was a challenge, kid!" The man warned.

"Can't you see that he doesn't want to battle?" Alex asked. "Battle me instead!"

"No can do," the man replied, tossing out a Pokéball. "I challenged him."

"FINE!" Dave spoke through gritted teeth. "FINE!" He pointed at the grunt's pitiful looking Poocheyena and looked at the Raichu at his side. "Zeus, use Thunderbolt!"

For an instant, there was a bright bolt of light in between Zeus and the Poocheyena. Then it was gone, and the Poocheyena had fainted. The man turned white, dropping his bag and spilling a few Pokéballs. Now it was Dave's turn to turn white. The man picked up his stuff and ran.  
  
~~e~~  
  
"So your dad was a battler?" Ben asked, as they started down route 119.

"Not just any battler," Dave answered. "He was a champion, the best of the best. His name was Steven. He had it all. At least, until..."

"Until what?" Alex pried.

"Until he lost. Some kid from Littleroot came and beat him. He lost everything. he had to give up his house in Ever Grande to the new champion. My mom left him. He now has a small home in Mossdeep."

"That sucks."

"I don't judge people who battle. I don't begrudge the kid who beat him. I just don't battle."

"So you live in Mossdeep?"

"I live in Mauville, with my mom. I studied under Wattson there."

"That was amazing how you defeated that guy; it's too bad you don't battle," Ben said, "And why did you get all freaky when he lost?"

"He had a Master Ball with him."

"He had a what?"

"A Master Ball. It's a special Pokéball that catches a Pokémon without fail. They're rarer than Chanseys in Littleroot, and more valuable than all of Ever Grande City. I've always thought that if I just could get my hands on one, I could figure out how it works and go into business making them."

Dave turned from his short monologue to Ben and Alex. "Could I go with you guys?"

Alex looked at Ben. "I don't..."

"I could help you strategize. Though I don't battle, my Pokémon will help us pass obstacles. And if you help me get a Master Ball, you two will be the first two to get one of my homemade versions."

Alex reached out his hand to shake. "Deal!"

 

 


End file.
